Bálsamo
by GalaxyWaifu
Summary: No era lo que buscaban,apenas llegaba a súcedaneo,pero por el momento servían y nada más les importaba.


_Perdón por no dar señales de vida. El colegio me tenía ocupada y las musas son malas zorras.  
Sin más,les presento mi último fanfic._

 **Fandom:** Happy Tree Friends (humanizados)

 **Pairings:** PetuniaxFlippy,leve FlakyxSplendid

 **Edad:** 19 años.  
 **Categoría:** Lemon,lenguaje obsceno,escenas subidas de tono.

 **Disclaimer:** HTF **NO** me pertenece.

_

Con la llegada de la primavera,el joven militar se sentía más miserable que nunca. Las parejitas iban tomadas de la mano por el parque,donde él podía verlas perfectamente. Maldecía no poder matar a todos esos hijos de puta que se creían con el derecho de restregarles su felicidad por la cara,¡no era justo!

Observó,sentado en un banco de madera,un par de chicos menores a él. La joven,con cort a melena rosada,estaba recibiendo una rosa roja de parte de su rubio novio. Parecían felices,la representación del amor más puro e inocente.

"Seguro que luego follan como locos,los niños de hoy en día son demasiado precoces" Flippy arrugó la nariz con asco al pensar aquello de forma insconciente. Pensar así de mal de la gente venía en sus genes. Suspiró,y fijó su mirada en la rosa,aún entre las blancas manos de la niña. Su color carmesí le recordó a la melena que ansiaba acariciar todas las noches,a los ojos que le gustaría ver cada mañana.

Se levantó de pronto con un pequeño dolor en el pecho,sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. Esa melena y esos ojos tomaron la forma de la joven de pequeño tamaño y figura menuda,que con su amable trato había conquistado su corazón casi sin esfuerzo.

El de verde empezó a caminar,casi corriendo,al sentir cómo su corazón se partía en miles de fragmentos. Sus pies tomaron la dirección que necesitaba casi de forma insconciente; demasiadas veces había sido presa de esa sensación de estar a punto de caerse en un abismo.

La misma chica que ayudaba a todo aquel que necesitase auxilio le había rechazado de la forma más cruel posible. Desconociendo los sentimientos que el militar sentía hacia ella,la pelirroja,entre murmullos y jadeos ansiosos,le había confesado a su "mejor amigo" lo enamorada que estaba de aquel estúpido superhéroe subnormal. Él,el gran combatiente,el que había sobrevivido a metrallas y a granadas,a la selva y al terrorista "El Tigre Blanco",se sintió morir por esa jovencita y su iluso amor.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a donde quería ir desde un principio.

Un jardín impoluto,perfectamente recortado y de un verde precioso le dió la bienvenida,pero Flippy estaba más ocupado intentando divisar si había luz en las ventanas.

Sin esperar más,andó descuidadamente sobre las baldosas blancas que indicaban el camino hacia la puerta azul,y llamó al timbre.

Al cabo de un par de segundos,que se le hicieron eternos,una jovencita de su edad abrió,dejando ver un interior igual de cuidado que el jardín,ordenado y con olor a pino fresco. Ella,de cabello azul recogido en una coleta,ropa de estar por casa,era la únca persona que lo había visto llorar. Y la única que sabía el porqué de su llanto.

—¿Fli-?—Fue interrumpida de forma abrupta y sin consideración,sus labios fueron sellados por un beso agresivo,desesperado. Uno en el que su lengua fue requerida para que jugase traviesamente con la del chico,que la empujó suavemente para poder entrar en el recibidor sin romper ese apasionado beso y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Se besaron hasta separarse por la inminente falta de aire. Jadeando,Petunia observó al otro quitarse la chaqueta de camuflaje,revelando una camisa verde oscuro de tirantas,la cuál dejaba ver su átletico cuerpo.—¿Acaso...te sentiste mal otra vez?—Susurró,sin dejar de fijar sus azules ojos sobre los del otro. La relación que tenían era un bálsamo mutuo; él se quitaba a Flaky de la cabeza durante un rato y ella había dejado de tener esas crisis de autoestima que le impedían hacer nuevas amistades,fuera de sus dos amigas de siempre.

No era lo que buscaban,apenas llegaba a súcedaneo,pero por el momento servían y nada más les importaba.

Dejó caer la chaqueta en el suelo,provocando que el rostro de la joven se formase en una mueca de desagrado,sin embargo antes de que la de azul tuviese oportunidad de decir nada,la cargó en brazos como una princesa. A pasos decididos se fue al dormitorio,mientras que se escuchaba la débil voz de la chica ahogando los gemidos que pujaban por salir de su boca; Flippy no dejaba en paz su ya marcado cuello,mordiéndolo y bésandolo hasta la saciedad.

Al entrar en la habitación no se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta. Ella vivía sola,nadie podría importunarlos y a nadie le iba a molestar los gritos que allí se escuchase.

La depositó en la cama,recostándola. Sin perder tiempo se colocó encima,volviendo de nuevo a atacar su cuello,bajando sutilmente hasta su pecho,cubierto aún por la delgada camiseta. Ella acariciaba la cabeza del otro,animándolo a seguir con sus eróticos jadeos. Metió las manos debajo de la camisa y la subió hacia arriba,atacando con lamidas sus rosados pezones,provocando con ello que la chica moviese las caderas mientras gemía descontroladamente.

Flippy deslizó sus manos bajo el shorts que cubría las caderas de ella,bajándolo junto a su ropa interior. Hizo lo mismo con las suyas,dejándose sólo el bóxer.

Observó un momento a su compañera de cama,la cual estaba sonrojada,con el cuello enrojecido y los labios hinchados. También lo miraba,y él se vió reflejado en sus ojos; fuerte,potente. Letal. Petunia era demasiado madura y lo conocía lo bastante como para no intimidarse,pero otras chicas no pensaban lo mismo.

Dolorosamente,la imagen de cierta pelirroja cruzó su mente y tuvo que besar de nuevo a la chica de manera intensa para distraerse. Acarició las blancas piernas que estaban rodeándolo,sintiendo las femeninas manos recorrer su espalda,y empezó a subir las acaricias. Con sensuales movimientos jugueteó con la entrepierna de ella,escuchando la agitada respiración de la dueña de la casa. Sin esperar ni un segundo,introdució dos dedos en su cavidad,moviéndolos con brutalidad e impaciencia. La habitación se llenó de gritos de placer femeninos y gruñidos de él. Su miembro ya estaba endurecido,pues el peliverde no podía evitar excitarse con los provocadores gemidos que Petunia emitía. Rítmicamente,sus dedos entraban y salían,aumentando la intensidad y la velocidad. La estaba volviendo loca a propósito.

—¡M-maldita sea!—La peliazul curvó la espalda,tartamudeando. Eran demasiadas sensaciones,demasiado placer...El militar sabía dónde besarle,lamerle,cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Casi estaba llegando al límite.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres más,Petu?—Preguntó el otro con un falso tono de inocencia.—Si quieres más,sólo dime...—Su voz era cínica,sensual,irónica. La joven lo fulminó con la mirada,sabiendo que cuando la llamaba así sólo buscaba molestarla.

—Cállate...—Susurró,respondiéndole. Sorpresivamente,se incorporó y lo besó en los labios,de forma hambrienta y necesitada. Flippy correspondió encantado.

Cuando la notó lo suficientemente húmeda,volvió a besar su cuello y bajó su bóxer,que no hacía más que rozar su erección dolorosamente. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba,ella apretó la sábana entre sus manos y de una embestida,la penetró. Sintió cómo su estrechez lo frotaba por todas partes,volviéndolo loco. Petunia arqueó la espalda una vez más,intentando controlar las corrientes eléctricas que la llenaban de un placer demasiado salvaje.

Musitó un "Dios mío" cuando el condenado militar empezó a mover las caderas,hundiéndose en ella y volviendo a salir,usando sus brazos como apoyo,provocando que los músculos marcados de sus brazos resaltasen aún más.

La chica empezó a mover la pelvis al mismo ritmo,haciendo que él suspirase sin remedio de puro placer. Que se moviese así era la perdición del militar y la joven lo sabía y lo jugaba en contra,su expresión sonrojada y tramposa lo decía todo. Sonriendo de lado,el otro aumentó la velocidad hasta golpear el cabecero contra la pared reiteradas veces,sin dejar de añadirle bestialidad a toda la acción cometida. El frenesí les impedía darse cuenta de lo ruidosos que eran. Entre gruñidos,el clímax le llegó dentro de la muchacha,manchando las sábanas y los femeninos muslos de color crema. Sintiéndose satisfecho,alargó su propio orgasmo y siguió penetrándola,relamiéndose ante la reacción de la chica. Temblando,hundió sus perfectas uñas en sus hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás,dejando que de su boca emanase un grito que maldecía al militar por provocarle semejante orgasmo y mancharle la cama de esa manera tan vulgar y primitiva.

Se recostó al salir de su interior,dejándose caer a su lado. La respiración de ambos parecía sacada de una maratón.

—Espero que estés feliz ahora...arruinaste mi día de colada.—Dijo Petunia,mirando al techo,aún sonrojada.

—De nada,y gracias a ti también por esa follada increíble.—Contestó el otro,provocando que ella se riese y lo golpease juguetonamente en el hombro. El chico no tardó en carcajearse también,y la miró con la misma sonrisa ladeada de antes,la que prometía travesuras y acción desmesurada.—¿Una vez más?

—Una vez más...—Acto seguido se abalanzó encima suya. Esta vez,iba a ser la joven la que llevase las riendas. Y le iba a hacer pagar por entrar sin permiso a su casa,desorganizarla,mancharle las sábanas y hacerle gritar.


End file.
